hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Panama
Gabriela Carmen Perez Barria is a fan-made character created by Hidroleaf for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is the personification of the country Panama( パナマ). Appearance Before joining Colombia, Panama had bright green eyes for she was raised by Spain. After becoming part of Colombia, her eyes shifted into a more hazel-like color. Her eyes remain this way. Panama has long wavy dark brown hair, tanned skin, and a somewhat curvy physic She has a small hair (or curl) that sticks out on the middle of his forehead. She is 5'6 inches (167.64cm). In her back, a fairly large white scar can be visible due to the construction of the Canal which split her in half and all the drama that revolved around it. Attire Normal Everyday Though Panama wears many clothes, she enjoys wearing a white long-sleeve crop top with a blue medium length skirt and pink ballerina shoes. She wears a cross necklace, as most of the country consists of Christian Catholics. She typically lets her hair down, and wears a flower to her side. Traditional Panama wears many different types of polleras. Her favorite is the Montuna Pollera, with a blue pollera imprinted by small flowers, a white long sleeve button blouse as the shirt, a handful of colorful tembleques to the side of her head with a braid under it, and lime green flats with small heels. She only wears this for Carnival, folklore events, and town festivals. She will occasionally wear the Formal pollera and others. *The pollera is the skirt Pre-Invasion Before Panama was invaded by the US and no longer had her military, she would wear the Panamanian Uniform when absolutely necessary. All of her uniforms are ashes after her leader forced her to burn them all. Pre-Independence Before Panama gained independence from Spain, She was seen long red and white dresses which were mostly traditional Spanish clothing. She would rarely mix in a bit of her native culture, as she wanted Spain to notice her more. Personality and Interests Panama's personality can differ with whom she is speaking to. She is always paying attention to what other countries are doing, at times copying their actions, trailing them behind. She is typically open-minded, that is, unless something is bad. Panama can be naive, allowing her leaders to steal all her money that she acquires from the Canal, struggling to maintain in a healthy condition. Panama is known for drinking often, especially her favorite beer, Atlas. One can definitely see her drunk when Carnival strikes and for National Holidays. If a country makes an appointment with her, she may claim that she is on the way or nearby, but in reality, she is just leaving wherever she is currently at. Panamanians are known for either not showing up or being late. She is business driven, mostly staying within the city limits, attempting to improve her economy. Because of this, she has not paid much attention to her nature until recently, as now she is attempting to become more nature-driven. Panama can oversee things, forgetting about some of her provinces, neglecting them. Panama loves coastal places. She is surrounded by the Pacific and Atlantic, spending the morning in the Pacific, and making her way to the Atlantic in the afternoon. She also likes jotting down the ships that pass by her Canal, and investigating what new ships are being created, to expand her locks. Relationships America In 1903, he helped Panama become independent from Colombia, not spilling a drop of blood from any side. In 1904, he bought the rights to build the Panama Canal, claiming a vast amount of land within the canal range for his citizens to live in. This was called "La Zona" by Panamanians. After about a decade, on August 15, 1915, the Panama Canal opened. There were a few disputes amongst the governments, as Panama was led by Dictator Noriega, a corrupt politician that got himself involves in various disputes. After a Period of time, many Panamanians sought to at least be able to place their flag in their country, regardless if the land was own by the US, as a group that consisted of mostly Panamanian students dressed in white and black walked up to the frontier, flag in hands, resulting in the death of few. This day was called Día de los Mártires. In the end, the United States launched the Operation Just Cause, resulting in the deaths of many Panamanians, leaving Panama scarred, and kicking Noriega out of office, sending him to jail. After several decades of having control of the Panama Canal, thanks to the Torrijos-Carter Treaty, she gained control of the canal in 2000. Azuero She is like a daughter to Panama, being one of her Provinces. Panama liked to hang around Azuero from time to time. While Panama was still simply a Colony, Azuero was the first one to speak against Spain, claiming their independence. Panama's provinces were in disarray on their beliefs regarding whenever or not this was a good decision. Panama herself had no opinion. Costa Rica Panama and Costa Rica are in good terms, being siblings due to being part of Spain's colonization but Panama at first was not the most social with Costa Rica as (he or she) was not part of the same group. Costa Rica was the second country that Panama socialized with. The two of them engage themselves in more affairs now. They both enjoy the outdoors and have similar tastes for some things. Colombia Colombia and Panama are very similar looking due to being part of the Great Colombia. With the help of America, Panama gained independence from Colombia peacefully, separating the two but not exactly ruining their relationship. Now they talk often. England TBA Spain Spain was like an older brother to Panama, claiming her as his colony. She was first visited by a Spaniard in 1501, later becoming part of the Spanish Empire. Spain would often visit her as she had become the market place of Spain. Spain declared her part of the Viceroyalty of Peru, along with others. She was under Spanish rule from 1538 to 1821, declaring her independence on November 28, 1821. Though Panama was part of Spain, he had very little control over her land, resulting in her getting hurt from time to time due to pirates and such. When Latin American countries were claiming their independence, she had planned to do the same with her city but was caught on early by one of her now provinces, Azuero, causing conflicts within her land. Not long after, she was no longer Spain's territory. Herrera Herrera is like a son for Panama. She founded him, giving him a home and resources, a reason to live. The two of them are close, commencing with each other. She checks on him from time to time, though because some of her provinces are in rough shape, she tends to shift her attention more to them. Marukaite Chikyuu TBA (I just copied Spain's to use is as a template) Hey, hey, , do you want churros1? Hey, hey, mama, hey, hey, mama, I can't forget the taste Of the paella2 I ate before~! Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth I'm Spain Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth Talking about circles, tomato I'm Spain Ay! A fabulous world That can be seen with a paintbrush The Kingdom of Passion! Spain "Cured jamón serrano3 is the best ham in the world!" Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth I'm Spain Draw a circle, there's Earth Step back, there's Earth Lie on your back, there's Earth I'm Spain Ay! With one boil A recipe that will make you cry with joy ("Into the horno4 for the final touch!") The comida5 is a full course Eat as you want! Hey, hey, Romano, you can't do that! Really, Ita-chan, what do you think of the bolero6? Look, look, France, the vino7 is good Yes, yes, Germany, sonrisa8 ("Smile!") Hey, hey, camarero9, fill up the child's plate Hey, hey, mama, hey, hey, mama I can't forget the taste Of the paella I ate before~ Olives, tomatoes and also... "The giant Sun at dusk are treasures!" Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth I'm Spain Ay! A fabulous world That can be seen with a paintbrush Watching fútbol10 at cena11 time It's so entertaining! Ay! Throughout the world, There sleeps a recipe of joy Vino in one hand and flamenco Are the best! Category:Latin America Category:Central America Category:Panama Category:North America Category:Characters